


take me higher

by luneist (orphan_account)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, child!zhenghao, honestly i'm not sure if i want to lengthen this plot, ling chao and linong are best friends, mentioned zhu zhengting/bi wenjun, preschool teacher!linong, single parent!xukun, some of them have really sad pasts shoot me in the head lol, some other idol producer boys make cameos, we'll see as we go along i guess, zhenghao is adopted i'm sorry, zhenghao is like xukun's little wingman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/luneist
Summary: cai xukun somehow becomes interested in his child's preschool teacher, and zhenghao is more than willing to be his little wingman.





	take me higher

**Author's Note:**

> ages:  
> zhenghao - 4  
> xukun - 22  
> linong - 20  
> ling chao - 20 
> 
> i may or may not lengthen this plot but we'll see how it goes i guess  
> the date will be in chapter 2 rofheoshw

linong looks down at the little child tugging at his sweater sleeve and he smiles when he realises it is zhenghao who is trying get his attention. bending down, linong meets zhenghao at eye level and reaches his hand out to pat the child's head gently, "it's nap time now, haohao. you should be sleeping. why are you here? do you need something?"

zhenghao only pulls linong's hand down, holding it with his much smaller hands. "i'll go to sleep soon, teacher linong! but i just want to tell you that you'll get good news later!"

"really? what good news? and how do you know, haohao?" linong asks, thumb brushing over the little boy's cheek. zhenghao only shakes his head and runs back to the nap room, his words bedazzling the preschool teacher.

the twenty year old only shakes his head and enters the staff room, sitting beside ling chao. the other teacher fixes his gaze on the former, resting his hand carefully on linong's arm. linong only leaves his train of thoughts aside and looks at the other male, "yeah?"

"you seem to be very close to zhenghao. are his parents people you know?" ling chao replies with a question, tilting his head ever so slightly.

"no, i don't know much about his parents. all i know that he only has a father. no mentions of his mother, or another father at all. but there is a reason why i'm much more closer to haohao than the other kids. it's probably because i was able to make him open up to me on the first day of school." 

"what happened on that day?"

_the classroom is filled with a new batch of preschoolers and their parents are all standing outside, either filled with worry or pride. some are concerned about how their child will be like alone in an entirely new environment with other children of their age, yet some are so elated and proud that their child is now in preschool, on the first step of the education stairway._

_the management team had paired zhengting and linong up together to take the same class for the year. linong had advised the older to let him handle most of the things today, considering that the latter had just came back from maternity leave not long ago. everyone working in the preschool had already met his newborn weeks ago, all cooing at the little baby._

_"ge, let me take over today. you should rest before you tire yourself out, and we both know that wenjun-ge doesn't like it when you're exhausted." the younger male tries to persuade zhengting, trying to get him to sit down._

_"i'm fine, nongnong. if i can go through nine months of pregnancy, taking care of a class is no big deal to me. you don't have to worry about wenjun. if he ever asks, just tell him that i told you to do so, alright? he can't get mad at you if it's my idea." zhengting says, brushing the other's hand off his shoulder._

_linong's eyes are filled with worry now, just like the children's parents, so zhengting reassures the former that he will be fine and starts going up to gather the preschoolers, getting them to sit down in the center. the younger teacher does his best to help out, bringing a few of the little kids to zhengting, making sure that they sit down._

_the entire class is almost gathered but there is one kid who is still occupying a corner of the classroom, hands grabbing onto the hem of his sweater. linong makes his way over, squatting down, "hello! what's your name?"_

_the little boy looks up at him, big eyes full of anxiety, almost about to cry. he stares at linong for a few more seconds before quietly replying, "my name is zhenghao. cai zhenghao."_

_"hi zhenghao, can teacher call you haohao? would that be fine with you? or do you want teacher to call you zhenghao?" linong says, eyes turning into crescents at the child's response. it is evident how zhenghao is much more of a shy and quiet type, judging from his gaze and voice._

_"anything is fine with me, teacher. my daddy always calls me haohao."_

_"teacher will call you haohao then! you can call me teacher or teacher linong, haohao. the other teacher there is teacher zhengting. he has been calling for everyone to get together, so let's go sit with the other kids, okay?" linong asks, ruffling the little boy's hair. what he gets is a shake of the head from zhenghao, and soon, the little boy lets his eyes drift back to the ground again. "what's wrong, haohao? you don't want to join the rest?"_

_"they aren't going to like me, teacher linong. everyone has their parents outside of the classroom, their real parents. but my daddy isn't here, and if they know that i'm adopted, none of them will like me. no one will talk to me, teacher linong. they won't like me either." zhenghao mutters, and linong's heart breaks at the child's words. at such a young age zhenghao feared rejection and even looked down on himself just because he was adopted._

_linong carries zhenghao onto his lap, wiping away the droplets of tears that had fell down seconds ago. "it's okay, zhenghao. they won't dislike you just because your daddy isn't here or because you are adopted. i understand how you feel. when i first started primary school, i was like you. i didn't want to talk to anyone because my mommy or daddy wasn't there with me. everyone around me had their parents talking and calming them down, telling them how proud they were but i had no one. my daddy had passed away when i was 6, and because of that, my mom fell sick and became mute. she was so ill that she couldn't attend my first day of primary school with me, but i understand her situation. i sat in a corner too, until one boy came up to me and he started talking to me. we became good friends, and he's working here too now! he helped me in making a lot of friends and i grew up to not be scared. see, if you're willing to put your fears aside, everything will eventually get better, haohao. there's nothing to be scared of."_

_the little boy apologises after being silent for a few seconds, and linong only tells him it is alright and that there is no need to apologise. zhenghao eventually sits with the other preschoolers under linong's persuasion and linong stays with him throughout the day, introducing him and having him talk to the other kids._

_"good job, haohao! you made new friends today! see, it really isn't that hard. you just need to overcome all your fears and it'll be all smooth for you. i'm really proud that you managed to open yourself up so quickly to complete strangers. go back and have a good rest, okay? you can tell your daddy about your day, i'm sure he'll be as proud as i am." linong says, all smiling as he pats zhenghao's head._

_zhenghao nods and hugs him for one last time before he walks away to his father, and linong only watches him, smiling as if he was zhenghao's parent._

ling chao flashes an endearing smile as linong finishes his little story, "you really helped zhenghao a lot, nongnong. just a few weeks in and he's part of the noisy trio with chengcheng and justin already. the fact that you helped such a shy and closed boy become so open and carefree in such a short time is just amazing."

"i just told him to overcome his fears, it's really nothing much," linong states as he walks over to his table, pulling out a little box. he sets it on the table and continues as he unpacks it, "but i'm glad that he talks a lot now. he even communicates with kids of other class." 

the other only nods and watches as linong starts sewing chinese characters onto a handkerchief, confusion building up in him quickly. "what are you doing, linong?"

"just sewing something for haohao," linong explains without looking up, concentrated on sewing. "days ago, he told he lost his handkerchief that his mother had given him when she left him at the orphanage. we tried to find it after class but it wasn't anywhere in the school, so i guessed he lost it outside. i asked if he remembered how the handkerchief looked like, and he told me that there were two words sewn on it. the exact same words my mother told me to sew for her before she passed away. and i understand how much it means to haohao, so i want to sew one for him. he looked quite down upon knowing it was lost." 

"you're becoming his parent without realising it, nong."

"i'm just a teacher, chao. plus, it's only natural to care for a student. it hurts me to see haohao so sad too. my mother always told me to care for others, even if they were no good to you." he replies, hissing a little as the needle pricks his skin. ling chao reaches over to inspect his finger for any wounds and tells him to be careful. linong only smiles, shaking his head, "i'm fine. haven't sewn in a long time since my mother passed away. just need to get used to sewing again. my mom would be so disappointed if she knew that i could no longer sew."

his best friend only chuckles and lets him have peace while sewing, leaving him alone in the staff room.

* * *

 

most of the kids had already been picked up by their parents, or at the very least left the classroom. linong leads justin, chengcheng and zhenghao outside and locks up the door, bringing them out to the foyer to wait for their parents. 

"teacher linong, you must enjoy yourself later!" zhenghao exclaims and the other two preschoolers nod, agreeing with him. linong only raises an eyebrow but nods, keeping the three kids close to him. 

they wait for a good few minutes before two cars arrive and linong recognises zhenghao's father and justin's mother. he follows the three kids as they run over, hugging their family member. justin's mother picks justin up and apologises for having linong wait so long for her to pick the child up, explaining how there was some problem at home.

"it's okay, mrs. huang. and you don't have to apologise. it's my job to stay here with them until their parents pick them up, mrs. huang. i hope that your problems at home are solved too. if you ever need help, you can always approach us. we won't hesitate to aid you." linong says to the lady, smiling. 

"you're way too considerate, teacher. not only that, you're very good-looking and young too. do you have a partner yet? whoever that marries you will be so lucky." the lady asks and linong only shakes his head, cheeks turning slightly red.

for the past few years, linong had never thought of falling in love. his schoolmates had always told him how he should get into a relationship, and how good it is to be dating someone. the teenager back then only focused on studying, not caring about falling in love. but now that he was already twenty years old and working, maybe he should actually start finding a lover too. 

"it's okay mrs. huang, teacher linong will be with someone soon! someone likes teacher linong!" zhenghao shouts and the lady's eyes light up, telling zhenghao how he should tell her all about it during the sleepover. his father only ruffles his head and tells him not to spout nonsense.

"you three are going to have a sleepover?" linong bends down to meet the three boys and chengcheng nods, saying it would be at justin's house. "well have fun then, alright? be careful too, and don't bring any trouble to mrs and mister huang." 

they bid goodbye to linong and the lady leaves with the three children. linong watches as usual, waving them goodbye from afar as the white car drives off and disappears from his sight. he then turns to xukun, zhenghao's father, who had not muttered a word to the entire time. "mister cai, do you need anything?" 

"sort of," xukun answers, hands going into the pocket of his pants. "and call me xukun. you don't have to be so formal." 

"if you say so, xukun-ge. what do you need? is it something concerning zhenghao? he has been very good and interactive these days, you don't have to worry about it. if that's what's you wish to ask about."

"oh, no, it's not about that. remember that time you said you wanted me to find a way for you to repay me because i fetched you home? i already thought of something."

"yes, of course! sorry, i must've forgotten about it. how do you want me to repay you, xukun-ge?"

_it has been two hours since school ended and the sky was turning dark. everyone had long left the school, and was either resting or having dinner right now. but linong was still in school, with zhenghao in his arms, waiting for xukun to arrive._

_xukun did not appear at 4.30PM and linong had called his mobile several times to check if there was going to be anyone else picking zhenghao up from school, but no one answered the phone call at all. the classrooms had to be locked by 5PM so linong brought zhenghao to the bench outside of school with him to wait for xukun._

_"are you hungry, haohao?" linong asks the little kid who was wrapped up in the way too big jacket. the weather was slowly getting cold and linong did not wish for zhenghao to get a cold, so he took off his jacket and wrapped the small child in it, holding the boy in his arms as well, hoping to provide him enough warmth and that he would not fall sick._

_"kind of, but i have nothing to eat, teacher linong. i shared my snacks with chaoyue and chengcheng today."_

_linong praises him for sharing snacks with the other students before rummaging through his bag and pulling out a bento box he received from zhengting. the older male had prepared bento boxes for all the staff and gave them out when school ended, but linong did not touch it, wanting to keep it for dinner. but he gives it to zhenghao instead, helping the little boy to cut the meat into little pieces, making sure he eats it carefully._

_"teacher linong, aren't you hungry? you should eat too. it's your food!" zhenghao says, holding up the fork where a piece of chicken was resting on it. the older only shakes his head and asks zhenghao to eat the food before it gets even colder. he watches the little boy consume the food and smiles when zhenghao smiles too._

_"the food is really delicious, teacher linong! did you make it?"_

_"no, but teacher zhengting did. his culinary skills are amazing, right? everyone loves his cooking. sometimes we all go over to his house for dinner after school ends. his fried chicken and traditional desserts are the best i ever tasted. i tried to learn from him too, but i won't ever be as good as him." linong explains, recalling the times zhengting invited everyone over to his house for food. the older male had single-handedly prepared a huge feast, including desserts as well._

_"i want to try more of teacher zhengting's cooking! i want to try your cooking too, teacher linong!"_

_"why mine? i'm not very good at cooking, haohao. you won't enjoy my cooking like how you enjoyed teacher zhengting's."_

_"no, i'm sure your cooking is good! one time i was with teacher ling chao and he let me try some noodles! it was really nice and he told me you made it for him! chengcheng and justin were there too, you can ask them!"_

_"that was a simple dish. just vermicelli and gravy. nothing much. my cooking is nothing compared to teacher zhengting's, haohao. but if you insist, i'll try cooking soon then." linong says, watching the little boy clap his hands in delight upon hearing his words._

_a black car arrives as linong throws the plastic utensils away into the nearest trashcan and he looks up to be met with the sight of xukun rushing down from the car. he walks over and greets the parent, showing a bright smile._

_xukun shows him an apologetic smile as he carries zhenghao into his arms, the little kid immediately snuggling to him. "i'm terribly sorry. i was held back in the company and i couldn't call to inform anyone about it. really sorry that you had to wait for two hours. but thank you for keeping zhenghao company."_

_"no big deal, sir. zhenghao is very adorable. i gave him some food to eat, i hope that's alright with you? i was afraid that he would get hungry while waiting so i gave him my bento box. if he is feeling unwell afterwards, please call me, i'll take full responsibility and pay for the medical fees. you can reach me by calling the school. or not, my phone number is in the file given to all parents too."_

_"thank you. you don't have to take responsibility for it. after all, i had you wait for two hours just because something happened. can i treat you to dinner? fetch you back home? or compensate you in some other way?" xukun asks._

_linong shakes his head quickly and tells xukun that there is no need to but xukun only insists that he compensates the former in some way. taking in consideration that zhenghao was probably exhausted from waiting , linong agreed to xukun fetching him back home. at least it was not treating him to dinner where money was involved. he waits for xukun to put zhenghao in the backseat and get into the driver's seat before he sits beside xukun in the passenger seat, putting on his seatbelt._

_"again, i'm really sorry for making you wait."_

_"it's really no big deal, sir. this is what i should do. i can't possibly leave zhenghao alone in the preschool. that's very dangerous and irresponsible for me, as a teacher, to do so. i'm in charge of all the children's safety as long as they haven't stepped out of school. you don't have to apologise. and please, don't thank me either. if this happens again, compensation is really not needed. instead, i should be repaying you for fetching me back home."_

_he can see how xukun frowns ever so slightly when he mentions the word "repay", but not say anything yet. they converse a little as xukun drives linong back home, linong telling him where to turn next as they stop at each traffic light. linong learns that xukun is a ceo and is a single parent, having adopted zhenghao years ago. he also learns that xukun is two years older than him and wants linong to just call him by his name. but of course linong explains how xukun is his student's parent and he should be calling him mister cai or sir. the older only smiles at his politeness._

_linong thanks xukun again when the latter drops the younger off at his block, making the ceo chuckle at how well-mannered he is. "thank you for driving me back. i'll be sure to repay you, mister cai. please think about how you would like me to do so and tell me soon. anything would be fine with me, as long as you're satisfied."_

_"if you insist, then alright. i'll tell you my plans the next time i meet you, linong. have a good rest." xukun says before driving away from the younger male, leaving the teacher all alone._

"go out for dinner with me. let me treat you. or, should i just say, go on a date with me? let me take you out. i want to learn more about you, linong." xukun answers, chuckling heartily at the younger's slightly widened eyes upon hearing his plan.

"x-xukun-ge, a d-date? surely there are better ways to repay, right? i'm not very interesting and i'll just be a waste of money and time, ge. is there no other way to repay?" linong asks, all stammering and flushed. his cheeks had turned red at the mention of the word  _date_ and  _take you out_. why would someone like xukun, a ceo, want to take him out?

"you asked me to think of something, and this is what i thought of. your words are etched in my mind, linong. this is the only way i want you to repay me. it wouldn't be good if you went back on your words." 

"i- okay then, xukun-ge. give me a while, i'll go get my things. i'll make it quick." 

"no running off, linong."

"i wouldn't dare to do so."

and linong runs to the staff room as fast as his legs can carry him, cheeks getting redder and hotter as every second passes. ling chao is waiting by his table, probably expecting for them to go have dinner together. linong can only apologise to him, and explain how xukun wants to take him out. he feels terrible for letting ling chao down, and expects his best friend to be angry or upset at it but unexpectedly, the other feels excited for him instead.

"don't be sorry, nongnong! you definitely have to go for dinner with xukun. it's a good opportunity to get a boyfriend, you know? your mom would be so happy!" ling chao says, holding both of linong's hand, eyes twinkling with pride and happiness even when it is not him who is getting asked out.

"i'm just repaying him, chao. i'm not trying to get him to be my boyfriend or anything." linong sighs at his best friend's excitement.

"it is time to, linong. xukun sounds like a really nice person, and i don't think he'll ever cheat if you two date. plus, he even adopted zhenghao. that means he can take care of kids and if you two ever have any, it's a benefit! he is a ceo and rich too, full of abilities and wealth at such a young age! we both know how your mom said she wants you to find someone when you grow up, someone who will protect you from everything bad in the world and give you happiness, linong. she wants you to find your other half and be happy like your parents when they were still here. i don't mean that you should force yourself to fall in love with xukun, but it is time you heed your mother's words and satisfy her by finding someone. imagine how elated she would be to finally see you with someone, someone who can understand and accept you. she would be so happy that someone is taking care of you when she can't do so. consider it, linong."

tears well up in his eyes and linong nods, lips curling up into a small smile. he knows his mom is waiting for him to complete this last wish of hers, to find his other half. he hugs ling chao tightly for a while before picking up his bag and saying goodbye to the other male, walking out of the staff room to find xukun. the ceo is still there, and he looks up from his phone immediately when linong approaches him. 

ling chao had heard about how good cai xukun is, and talked to zhengting about the latter. even zhengting had agreed he would be a good partner. if linong and xukun were to fall in love, it would be good news. 

he only watches as xukun brings linong to his car, even opening the door for him first then going to his seat. he waves back to linong as the male says bye for the last time today, smiling proudly. ling chao hopes for both of them to enjoy their little date. 

maybe linong will finally find his other half. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it! do leave comments or requests (any pairing)!


End file.
